


Prove Me Wrong

by JellyBeansandDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeansandDreams/pseuds/JellyBeansandDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can remember that night like it was yesterday. Because that’s the way human memory works. People have the uncanny ability to vividly recall instances that caused them great pain and mortification and heartache. </p><p>Zayn made the mistake of letting Niall run away that first time. Now that he's being presented with a second chance, he's going to grab it by its balls and he's going to grab it hard. </p><p>Or where Niall and Zayn are unable to properly communicate leading to unnecessary  distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're not mine. Well, the boys and Danielle aren't.

The first thing he did when he saw Zayn Malik heading the opposite way was, well, try not to have a panic attack. Or faint. Or barf. The second thing he did was regain some composure after he almost choked on his own saliva. The third, he picked up his jaw from where it fell on the road. 

A few seconds before the inevitable ‘collision’, Niall congratulated himself from successfully affecting a mostly, hopefully disinterested composure. From where he summoned the ability to do that, he had no idea. 

Because when it comes to the Art of Not Fainting, Flinching, or Swooning at the Sight of Zayn Malik, he’s a total failure. A disaster. A botch. 

He’s like a magnet for catastrophe and extremely mortifying occurrences whenever Zayn or Zayn’s _shadow_ was in the vicinity.

When they were in school, the numerous times he banged his head on his locker just because he heard Zayn’s voice coming from behind him lost its entertainment value (because his best friends thought it was funny. He didn’t share the sentiment.) around the tenth time it happened. Twice, he totally missed the doorway because he got distracted when Zayn passed by. Suffice it to say his nose and head took massive damage—which happens when you collide with a wall. Made from cement. 

Also, he remembers simultaneously missing the ball and tripping while he was playing football with Louis and Harry and their other mates in the field that one time. He was having a grand time, actually, because he’s been making goal after goal and his team was winning. He was about to take that winning shot when he saw Zayn in his peripheral vision and suddenly, he lost all control of his hands and legs and the next thing he knew, he was on an awkward position on the ground, his stomach on the _football ball_ and it hurt a ton but it was so much more humiliating than painful and he wanted to die right there.

Niall didn’t even want to remember that time he unwittingly started a food fight that had him landing in detention for a month. 

God. He could write a book on all the mortifying effects of Zayn’s presence on his motor skills. 

As the distance between them shortens, Niall frantically began mentally browsing through his arsenal of anti-social tactics. At the last moment, he decided that the strategy best employed in this situation is the look-staight-ahead-and-pretend-you’re-not-seeing-the-person-you’re-totally-seeing. Because he was so sure that would work.

Especially with Zayn. Who must hate him. Loathe him, even. So, really, there’s no reason to acknowledge each other’s existence. Ever. 

After the impact, however, the blonde realized he shouldn’t have unnecessarily overworked his brain nor bothered with the acting at all. 

Because apparently, Zayn had other plans. 

Like hugging him in the middle of the street, whispering _God, it’s so great to see you_ (which shouldn’t have made him shiver but did). Not to mention, insisting that they catch up somewhere. _Right now_. Because Zayn wanted to talk about who knows what. And Niall almost agreed but refused at the last minute because there’s this lingering worry in his mind that Zayn’s only baiting and was still just waiting for the right time to punch him. In the end, though, Zayn was able to bully him into giving his number, which he gave after an internal struggle that went on like: _should I give him my number? Yes. But what if he’s just being polite? Then don’t. But what if he really wants it? Like, for real? Then give it. But what if he gives it to everyone he knows to text torture me? Give a fake one. But what if he calls and I gave a fake number? He’ll call and call and no one will ever answer because it isn’t real… Just fucking give him a number, Niall._

Later at work, while he was desperately trying to concentrate on sorting out the books that just came in, Niall’s phone rang and _didn’t_ nearly give him a heart attack. Okay, it did. But as he fumbled to answer it, he was greeted by Louis’ irate voice that told him to _Stay away from the chocolate chip cookies, Niall or I’ll really kick you out. For real._

He promised to replace the box of cookies (which Louis labeled with his name like it would deter a hungry Niall) he devoured that morning and went back to cataloguing. And to thoughts of Zayn. 

***

They weren’t friends. They weren’t even acquaintances. The number of times they spoke in secondary school could be counted in one hand, and there would be no need for fingers. Because the truth of the matter is, they have never talked until today. Well, Zayn talked and Niall stuttered, but still. 

Unless.

Unless one would count that disastrous attempt at a conversation (okay fine, confession) during their senior year that Niall wanted to expunge from his life’s history and his memory.

_“Go on, Nialler. If you don’t do this, you’ll never know,” Harry goaded._  
_“What if I’d really rather never know, Haz?” he whined._  
_“I will refuse to acknowledge you as a friend if you don’t talk to him NOW, Niall,” Louis hissed._  
_“Calm down, Boo. We’re here to encourage Niall, not antagonize him.”_  
_“Haz, we did not raise Niall to be a spineless pansy.”_  
_“M’not a spineless pansy!”_

_Niall was many things, alright. He was loud and boisterous and (sometimes) obnoxious and fun and laughs way too much. He was also sometimes bashful and easily coerced into doing something he would normally not do like that time when Harry begged him to pretend that they were dating to get Louis jealous. And boy was Louis ever so livid. Barely a week into the acting and he was ripping Niall’s throat like an enraged banshee. And when Harry was finally able to stop gawking at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of him, he shouted for Louis to stop because “it isn’t real, Lou. I just…I asked Niall to do it to make you jealous.” To which Louis answered, “but why would you do that, Hazza?” And Harry said, “because you keep dating all these people and I just want…I thought…I wanted you to see ME. To look at me like you look at them. Because I want you to love me. I need you to f-feel what I’m feeling ev-every time you-you’re with someone who isn’t me. I just…” and then Harry was sobbing uncontrollably and it was painful to look at him. And the next moment, Louis was beside Harry, shushing him and whispering to him and Niall sat there, dazed and forgotten. The next day, it was like nothing happened except Louis and Harry became LouisandHarry and Niall got a week’s worth of free lunch courtesy of Louis._

_So yes, he was many things but he was not spineless. And he most definitely was not a pansy. Therefore, armed with confidence that he didn’t have and a bunch of meddling best friends egging him on, Niall went on to commit the single most embarrassing moment of his entire existence. During which, at the time he committed it, Niall wasn’t aware could top the football mishap or the unintentional food fight._

_“Here’s the plan, Nialler,” Louis said. “Zayn always leaves last after football practice. Being team captain and all, he needs to make sure that every single equipment’s in the proper place. And, you know, he has to be sure no shenanigans are taking place in any corner. You with me so far?”_  
_Niall nodded so he continued, “Also on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he discusses strategies and whatever the hell he needs to discuss with the coach. So, since today’s Friday, it’s the best time to tell him .Just go in there and tell him everything we practiced.”_  
_“Do I really need to do this, Lou?”_  
_“Yes. Because I’m so tired of all your pining and moaning and not in the way I would like you to moan at all.” That earned him a “Boo, really?” from Harry and a blush from Niall._  
_“Ni. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Was all Harry could say before Louis shoved him in the locker room._

_He ventured deeper into the area and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Zayn standing, hands on his waist, like he was doing some sort of ritual or was in the middle of cooling down after a day’s training. He can only see the upper half of Zayn’s body because the lower half was covered by the rows of cabinets lining the screened entrance to the actual lockers and shower area._

_It’s now or never, Niall, he told himself. So, he opened his mouth and proceeded to declare his colossally epic crush on the team captain, while the latter was busy staring at him (he turned to Niall midway through his speech) like he just spouted an ancient spell to summon something and Zayn was torn between amusement and worry for Niall’s sanity._

_He was almost done with his carefully constructed spiel (he practiced this so many times with Louis it was excruciating) when he heard a snort._

_A snort that most definitely did not come from Zayn but from somewhere below Zayn. And no, it was not the thing below Zayn, exactly. And before he can even comprehend what was happening, the snort was followed by another and another and then came the thunderous laughs._

_Because oh. The whole team was right there. They were sitting on the floor and Zayn was neither in the middle of a ritual nor was he cooling down. He was discussing something. With the team. And Niall just declared his infatuation for Zayn in front of the fucking football team._

_He would have keeled over right then, sure that the paramedics would declare him dead on the spot. The cause of death: utter humiliation._

_Or he would have liked to dig a hole, jump in it, and never come back out._

_But if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to murder Harry and Louis._

_Instead, all Niall could say was “fuck” and in the midst of the incoming onslaught of tears, he turned and ran._

_He was already out the door when Zayn snapped out of his stupor and shouted for him to wait._

Niall can remember that night like it was yesterday. Because that’s the way human memory works. People have the uncanny ability to vividly recall instances that caused them great pain and mortification and heartache. And every night for many months, Niall’s memory tortured him by playing the scenario over and over and over again. 

Overtime, the unbearable pain eventually ebbed into a dull ache. But it was still there. The shame. The sting. The memory.

He remembers just running. Away from that place, the mocking laughs, the nightmare.  
He remembers Harry and Louis shouting his name, catching up to him, and just engulfing him in a hug as he cried his throat raw. He remembers the days that followed where nobody taunted, teased, nor made fun of him in any way (which was a blessing. But he couldn’t help but wonder why).

As a precaution, however, Harry and Louis never left Niall alone for more than a minute after that. Sometimes, even Liam, who was filled in on what happened when they had an emergency sleepover at Harry’s that very night, would take time off his busy schedule and accompany Niall. 

The fact that the team may just be biding their time before they beat Niall to a pulp for having the gall to talk to their captain was not lost on his best friends. And Niall thanked the heavens every day for giving him the greatest mates anyone could ever ask for (his vow to kill two of the three of them forgone in lieu of their undying devotion to Niall as he strived to repair his dignity and mend his heart).

But it was because he was always flanked by his overprotective posse that Zayn never got the chance to catch Niall alone and talk things out.

Pretty soon, they were all heading to uni and Niall vowed to forget the whole incident. 

***

“What?! Tell me everything, Nialler. Don’t spare any detail. Haz! Hurry up with the dinner already, love. I don’t want you to miss Niall’s apparently exciting afternoon.” Louis shouted throughout the apartment Niall shared with the couple. 

Niall all but ran home the moment his shift at the bookstore ended. He was half afraid of running into Zayn again and half eager to tell Louis and Harry what happened because he was hoping they could help shed some light on the situation. Luckily, he arrived just in time for dinner and as he sat on the table, he faced Louis and told him what happened.

“Really, Lou, would you mind toning it down?” Niall asked.  
“Says the one who’s always so loud! No one would hear us, anyway. It’s our apartment.”  
“Now is not the time to shout though. You’re hurting me ears.”  
“Stop it, you two. Or no dinner for both of you,” Harry, who was already serving them both a piece of his homemade shepherd’s pie, said.  
“Damn, Hazza. This smell’s so good. I knew there’s a reason I love you,” Louis cooed.  
Harry, who went to the kitchen to retrieve a slice for himself, returned to the dining table. “Thanks, Boo. Love you too.” He leaned in for a chaste kiss and sat himself beside Louis. He looked at Niall then went for his stern voice as he said, “Ni. The leftover slice is for Liam. I’m begging you to leave it alone.”  
Niall swatted Harry in response. “M’not gonna eat it.”  
“Like you promised you weren’t going to eat the leftover pizza last week? You devoured it an hour later!”  
“I’m sorry that I got hungry while studying for a big test!”  
“Enough about food. Spill the beans already,” Louis impatiently huffed.

So Niall told them about Zayn’s suspiciously peculiar reaction to seeing him. “…and then he thrust his phone in me hand and ordered me to give me number. That’s it,” he finished.  
“So, did you give it?” Harry asked.  
“Yes. But I thought about giving a fake one.”  
“What? Why would you even think that?!” Louis asked, outraged.  
“I said I did think about it. I didn’t though. I gave him my real number. What’s gotten into you, Lou?”  
“Because that’s horrible, Niall! What if the fake number you thought of giving him belongs to a really hot guy and they hit it off and they get together and get married and then adopt a dog and live in a house with a white picket fence after? Someone would be living YOUR happily ever after and you will end up a miserable fuck and it would be entirely your fault.” Trust Louis to come up with a hilarious prospective situation that is so eerily plausible it’s not even funny.  
“Isn’t that a bit farfetched, love?”  
“No, Haz, it’s not. It could happen,” he insisted.  
Harry raised both hands in surrender. “Alright.”  
“Calm down, Louis. I bet he’s already forgotten about this afternoon. And I’m not even sure he’d call,” Niall said.

But because when it comes to Zayn, Niall is constantly being proven wrong, his phone started ringing.

“Is it him? Answer it! I wanna know!” Louis clapped his hands in excitement.  
“An unknown number. Which may or may not be him. Really.” Niall said. But he made no move to answer it.  
“Well? Pick it up!!”

 

Niall stood up and ran outside as he answered the phone.  
“Hello?” he said as Louis’ “no fair, Niall”! could be heard from inside the house.  
“Niall, is that you?” Zayn asked, his unmistakable sexy accent making Niall’s heart race.  
“Uh…you really called. I didn’t think you’d call. Why are you calling?”  
“We need to talk. Please.”  
“We’re talking.”  
“Face-to-face, Niall.”  
“A phone conversation‘s just fine. A face-to-face conversation is overrated anyway.”  
“Are you free tomorrow?”  
“No.”  
“Day after?”  
“Can’t.”  
“What about next week?”  
“I have something at school.”  
“Why are you being so difficult?”  
“Why can’t you say what you need to say on the phone?”  
“Because!”  
“That’s not a reason.”  
“Why won’t you see me?”  
“…”  
“Niall? Please.”  
“Zayn, don’t. Just, whatever it is that you want to tell me, forget about it. I don’t want to hear it. You don’t really want to say it. There’s no point, really.”  
Zayn tried to interrupt, “You don’t understand…”  
“I don’t want to understand! Please. I was young and naïve and I really shouldn’t have done it…I’m sorry, okay?”  
“Niall, listen!”  
“No! Please. Erase my number. Forget about this afternoon. Forget about that night. M’sorry, Zayn. I can’t do this after all.” 

Niall ended the call and turned off his phone.  
As he trudged back inside, he shook his head at Harry and Louis. He wasn’t ready to talk about what just happened. 

He didn’t know what the hell just happened, truth be told.

 

***

Zayn was annoyed.

At himself, at Niall (but just a little), at the shitty circumstances.

He could tell that the blonde was shaken by their chance meeting. Hell, he was too. It’s just…it wasn’t enough to deter him from wanting to clear things up. He isn’t going to let a second chance pass him by. He let Niall ran away all those years ago. Didn’t have enough courage to come up to him and demand they talk. Not when he was always surrounded by his friends.  
Truth is, he did like Niall back then. And he still likes him now. 

Okay. So, originally, he wanted Liam.

Liam was (may be still is. He doesn’t really know anymore) hot.

Zayn remembers how he would always stare at him during gym class. He has amazing stamina and his abs? To die for. But he was also gentle and responsible and smart. And Zayn wanted him so bad. 

One time, while he was following (stalking) the brown-eyed boy, he stumbled upon the latter’s friends. Two of them appeared to be together, if the hand holding and the in-love vibe they were both exuding in copious amounts were any indication.

The other one, whose back was to him, he didn’t really care about. All he could tell was that the person has blonde hair. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but from the sound of it, they were having a laugh. The one with the feathery light hair was gesticulating wildly with his free hand and talking fast. His curly-haired boyfriend was just looking adorably at him and smiling. Liam, well, Liam’s head was thrown back in laughter and his neck is as gorgeous as the rest of him.

Zayn caught himself as it dawned on him that he was being a creepy stalker and that he needed to get away from this place. Fast. He meant to but he stopped when he heard it.  
A loud laugh. It sounded more like a cackle, actually. Not the evil cackle kind. It was the I’m-so- happy-I’m-going-to-cackle-and-I-don’t-care-what-you-think kind and it’s obvious it wasn’t Liam’s but it was so blissful and carefree…and it sounded cute, in a way that cackles are not supposed to be. So, against his better judgment, he looked back at the group.

It was the blonde. He was laughing so hard that his head was thrown back even farther than Liam’s and Zayn was almost scared it might snap. But Zayn couldn’t make out his profile.  
He shrugged. So what if he had a nice laugh? Liam has a gorgeous laugh and a sweet smile and that was all that mattered.

***  
It was a few days after the next time he saw them. This time, he got a good look at the blonde and felt his heart stop for a while.

Apparently, blondie’s not bad looking, either. He’s kind of…cute. Like his laugh. And his clear blue eyes are mesmerizing because he can see them from where he’s standing just several feet away. He’s discussing something with his friends and he was smiling and Zayn could see his cute crooked teeth. Honestly, everything about the kid’s oozing cuteness.

And as if he could feel Zayn’s eyes on him, the blonde stopped talking and walking and looked right at him. The blue eyes widened comically and in a sudden burst of audacity, Zayn refused to look away and stared right back. About five seconds into their impromptu staring competition, Zayn noticed the other’s ears and face turn pink then pinker until he was red and looked like an edible tomato. He looked away then and noticed that his friends are halfway across the hall already and he began sprinting towards them.  
Zayn watched him run and his heart almost stopped when the guy just tripped over—Zayn squinted to see if the floor was wet or if there was anything that would cause him to fall and found there was none—well, nothing. _Damn. He’s so clumsy it’s adorable._

He resisted the urge to go and help the blonde as his best friends just looked on and smirked at their friend’s public display of maladroitness. He stood up, brushed his pants and walked towards his friends where one of them, the other one with the blue eyes, put his arms around his shoulder and playfully poked his cheek. The blonde smiled and as if he remembered something, looked back to where Zayn stood. When he saw that Zayn was still there, he blushed, looked away and let his friend drag him to the room.  
And Zayn wanted to melt right there. Because did he say that blondie was cute? Because he totally is.

***

As time went by, Zayn became busier with football. He was still, however, admiring the blonde angel from afar.

Afar.

Because the fates were cruel and wanted him to never share a class with said blonde. He couldn’t even ask anyone about him because he couldn’t think of a reason that would sound innocent enough that people wouldn’t suspect his motives for asking. Okay, he knows he can ask any of his friends offhandedly and they’d never question him or his motives at all. He was just shy and paranoid. Like asking anyone would automatically clue in the whole school that he likes him. And it’s pathetic and absurd but that’s just the way he is and just…no.

Sometimes, he would see his blonde with a guitar and he wanted so badly to hear him play. Except, he didn’t know where he and his friends hung out. And he couldn’t really follow him because he had football practice practically every day. And he’s got tons of homework that he didn’t really want to do but he can’t fail because that meant no football and also, books. He’d like to read all the books he hoarded in that bookstore around the street. And he knew he was probably just making the lamest of all excuses in the history of lame excuses but he can’t bring himself to actively stalk the blonde because that’s disrespectful and where his ultimate crush is concerned, he’s got…virtues.

Like restraint and patience. Because he thinks that if he’s got enough self-control and he is willing enough to endure the sadness that comes from not being able to nuzzle his nose in that pale neck, that the powers that be would recognize his plight and would let him have the chance to befriend his blonde angel.

***

After a few months of lamenting the cruelty of the fates, he thought they finally pitied him and let him have a piece of vital information through Harry (with whom he has two classes with that semester) who, during a short break in class, was talking on the phone with someone.

The one-sided conversation went on like this:  
“Come on, Niall. I’ll treat you! Two days lunch. Just help me buy something for Lou. Please?” He paused a while to listen to the response.  
“Liam can’t make it! He’s got a date with Dani, she’s visiting this afternoon. Please, Ni. Our anniversary’s tomorrow. I can’t put off the gift buying any longer.”  
“No. I don’t know what to get him yet.”  
“I’ll think of one before school ends!”  
The person on the other end of the line must have finally conceded because Harry smiled.  
“Thanks, Nialler. Yeah. You wouldn’t let me forget anyway.”  
“I’ll see you after class, then.”  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
“Louis wouldn’t do that! Sheesh, Ni. He treated you a week’s worth of lunch for it!”  
“He did not nearly kill you!”  
“Okay, fine. He did. But that’s, like, ancient history.”  
“He’s you best friend, get over it.”  
“Right. No, Niall. No free snacks! I’m already buying your lunch for the next two days!”  
“What do you mean you’re taking it back?!”  
By then, Harry looked like he was about to simultaneously combust and have a heart attack.  
“Fine! I’ll throw in a snack for this afternoon. Just please come with me.”  
He sighed and then uttered a “thanks” before ending the conversation.

 _Interesting_. Now, from what Zayn could deduce, Liam’s straight (which didn’t hurt so much anymore seeing as Zayn’s o̶b̶s̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ interested in someone else). Dani is the name of the girl he’s seeing and Zayn’s sure she’s a she because Harry said _she_. And Zayn actually knows Louis because he shares a class with him. 

That meant that Harry was most likely talking to none other than his blonde angel. Unless they have other friends he didn’t know about. But, he was pretty sure Niall is his blondie. So that’s his name. _Suits him_ , Zayn thought. He does look like a Niall. Although, what a Niall should properly look like, he didn’t know.

Still. Cute name for a totally cute boy.

***

The day Niall confessed his crush on Zayn, the latter was beyond shocked. He felt his heart quicken and stop and then pound so hard in his chest it hurt. 

He would never have thought that the attraction was mutual, that he actually caught the blonde’s attention and if he wasn’t such a wuss, they could have been going out all this time. Damn. How could he have not noticed? Surely, there were signs? He prided himself on being sharp so he really should have known. But then, to be fair, he kind of loses the ability to form coherent thoughts whenever Niall’s around. He gets caught up in his own little bubble of insecurities and tends to retreat in his own world. 

As he focused on the words coming out of Niall’s mouth, all he could think was how stupid he is for not being able to see it before. How Niall’s constantly pink or red whenever he’s around. How he worried that the blonde might seriously hurt himself because he’s always _always_ getting into some sort of accident and trouble whenever Zayn sees him. 

And he wanted to say something, anything to make Niall know, understand that he isn’t alone in this. That they were both dolts for dancing around each other for so long. And could they please just stop acting like complete morons because they could have been snogging all this time? 

What made him slow and dysfunctional and made his brain short circuit, however, was Niall’s brogue. Because he’s never heard it before. How is it possible that he’s never even heard it before? And it sounded so sensual, so uniquely Niall it made his jaw drop and his heart ache. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing and it left him in a trance. It did a number on his brain, his chest, and several other parts of his body that he didn’t want his team…noticing. 

And that was what made it worse. The whole team was there, only making their presence known towards the end of the blonde’s confession. He saw the embarrassment and hurt flash in those cerulean eyes and he hurt for his angel.

But he recovered from the trance too late. Because when he finally snapped out of it, Niall was gone and he could hear the loud guffaws emanating from his team mates. 

He tried not to lose it altogether, then. Just calmly explain to them that he’s been pining for Niall for many months and he would appreciate it if they kept it to themselves until he’s talked to him. He glared at them too, daring them to question his sexuality or his orders that they leave the blonde alone. 

Nobody dared. Because Zayn was one hell of a team captain. He’s worked hard to be where he is now and he’s great on the field, a dedicated leader and a fierce friend. His gender preference didn’t really matter. Heck, some guys in the room bat for the same team too.

“Sure, Captain Malik. We’ll do as you ask,” one of them said.  
“Yeah. We’re sorry we laughed at him…” another trailed off.

One by one, they started apologizing to Zayn.

But, it was too late. The damage has been done. Niall was too mortified and broken. And Zayn never got the chance to talk to him.  
***

Now, it was two years later and there was no way Zayn was going to let Niall ran away a second time. But damn it, he is making it harder than it should be. 

For probably the fiftieth time that night, he tried calling the blonde again, but he got a voicemail this time. 

Niall has turned off his phone. Fucking perfect.

***

It has been five days since Zayn first called. Five days and a couple hundred calls that he didn’t want to and was scared to answer. Zayn used to just try and call at night the first two days but has progressed to calling at random times during the course of day which resulted to Niall becoming a big ball of messed up mess. He was driving himself mental and Zayn wasn’t helping any what with all the calls. 

He can’t talk to Zayn. Well, technically, he can. He just won’t. He isn’t quite over the humiliation he suffered two years ago. He knew he was being petty because it did seem that the tanned lad genuinely wanted to just talk and wasn’t looking for a fight. Actually, one doesn’t start a fight by hugging, do they? And Zayn hugged him. Why would Zayn hug him? 

Niall was so lost in thought that he almost passed through his workplace. He mentally berated himself. _Focus, Niall. Stop overthinking and start working. Don’t screw this job because you actually like it._

When his phone rang with barely fifteen minutes left on his shift, he almost jumped. He was almost too anxious to look. When he finally checked the screen to see who’s calling, he didn’t know whether he should be relieved or disappointed. He chose relieved. 

“Hey, Lou.”  
“What took you so long, Nialler?”  
“Erm…”  
“You thought I was Zayn, didn’t you?” When Niall didn’t answer, Louis added, “Well, sorry to disappoint you. It’s just your good ol’ best friend in the world. Besides, it’s not like you answer him anyway. Which reminds me, I almost did answer the call for you. Last night, I think. You were in the shower and you left your phone on the counter.”  
“What?!” Niall, outraged, shrieked.  
“Whatever, Niall. The guy’s obviously desperate to talk to you. Just bring him out of his misery and answer a damn call already.”  
“May be he’s desperate to beat me up.”  
“Doubt it. Despite his bad boy reputation, he never really beat anyone in high school. You know that, right?”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“So he wouldn’t keep on calling you just so you could be acquainted with his fist. Look, just talk to him. Put an end to all our suffering.”  
“You? Suffering? In what way exactly, Lou?”  
“Do you think Haz and I couldn’t hear every time your phone’s ringing? I almost smashed it too, you know. You wouldn’t answer his calls but you won’t turn the thing silent either.”  
“Now you have a vague idea of what I feel every time I hear moaning and bed creaking and other stuff breaking whenever you and Haz are having sex. God, Lou…it’s not even enough compensation to all the secondhand humiliation you’ve put me through when you two are snogging in public.”  
“Secondhand what? Never mind. That’s different, Niall. And if you want to get even, answer the phone and may be you’ll end up getting laid after all.”  
“You can’t just…whatever. What did you need anyway?”  
“I need you to pick up some cereal and milk at the store after your shift.”  
“Why do I have to do it?”  
“Because you’re the one who finished our week’s supply in three days’ time. Don’t bother denying it.”  
“I wasn’t going to! And, alright, I’ll buy,” he conceded.  
“While you’re at it, buy me some tea as well.”  
“I will. But you have to pay me for it.”  
“’course. You’ll bug me for days on end until I do anyway.”

He heard the entrance door open as a customer walked in.  
“Lou, I gotta go. Just ring me in a bit if you happen to think of something else that I need to buy so the trip to the store’s not wasted.”  
“Copy that. Have fun at work! Well, what’s left of your shift anyway.”  
“You too. Bye!”

Niall pocketed his phone and was about to utter the usual greeting when he realized who the person who walked in was.

Instead of saying the automatic “Good afternoon, welcome to Book Lovers’ Capital,” Niall uttered “You have got to be kidding me.”

***

There is something about books that has always fascinated him. May be it's the fact that he can get lost but not too lost between its pages that he can't find his way out. Or may be because it provides relief, a temporary way out, from the stress of every day life and for a while, he could pretend that nothing else matters but what happens next in the world he currently resides in.  
Either way, he honestly loves reading. He’s been hooked up on it ever since he first learned how to. 

So when Zayn passed by the decent looking bookshop that he sees every time he takes the alternate route to his flat (the longer one, that he takes when he's stressed), he decided he might as well look around because he's too tired from chasing after someone who seems determined to not talk to him and he needs something to take his mind off that particular someone.  
He got into the store and received the most unusual greeting he heard in his life.

“You have got to be kidding me."  
He looked up to see Niall who was looking warily at him. Fuck. How is it that he's fucking the whole thing up without even _trying?_  
“I’m not stalking you,” was what came out of his mouth. _Way to go, Zayn._ But, he needed to defend himself because he really was not stalking Niall (not this time anyway). He went into the bookstore out of pure love for books.

But the higher effin’ powers must have finally took pity on him and decided to help him in his current predicament, thus, the stumbling into Niall’s workplace. 

“I didn’t say you were,” Niall answered.  
“Well, your earlier words suggest otherwise. Unless that’s how you greet all your customers? Because I’m telling you now, you’ll never sell a single item if that’s how you welcome everyone.”  
“Nah. That greeting was exclusively for you.”  
Zayn sighed. “I just wanted to look around. See if there’s a good book I might fancy reading in between classes or when I have free time.”  
“Oh. Right. Browse along, then. I’ll be at the counter if you need anything.”  
As if he can really look at anything now. He wasn’t in the mood to buy books anymore. He can always buy next time. Right now, they needed to talk. And Zayn will make sure that they do. 

“What time do you get off?” Zayn asked instead.  
In about five minutes. But Niall wasn’t going to say that. “In a couple of hours.”  
“How long exactly?”  
“Uh…until closing time,” he lied  
Just then, Risa, who’s taking the next shift, came in.  
“Niall! Give me a few minutes before you leave, okay? I’m just going to put the damn uniform on,” she said as she wove her way to the door marked Employees Only. 

Zayn smirked at him. “I’ll wait for you outside.”  
“I thought you wanted to buy a book.”  
“I can always buy a book next time. But the chance to talk to you? I might not get a next time if we don’t do that now. Don’t bother running away, Niall. I’ll be waiting outside.” Zayn said as he walked out.  
Finally. This is it. They're going to talk. 

*** 

As he removed his uniform and started putting on his shirt, Niall contemplated on leaving through the back door. That way, he wouldn’t have to talk to Zayn at all. He was being a coward, he wasn’t going to deny it. But he wasn’t ready to talk. Heck, he didn’t even think he’d see Zayn ever again. And honestly, he always went out the back door, anyway. It’s why it’s there after all. So employees can walk in and out of it. He’s just going to use it for the purpose it’s meant to serve, right? Right. 

So, he went with his plan, sneaked out through the back door and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the very person he was avoiding standing right there by the wall of the parallel establishment. 

“Jesus, Zayn! You gave me a fright!”  
Zayn just raised an eyebrow at him, “well, I’m not the one sneaking out.”  
“Why are you doing this to me?”  
“Doing what?”  
“You know what.”  
“No, I don’t. But can we at least get out of this alley?”  
“Fine,” Niall said as he started thumping away. 

They made it out the alley, walking quietly with their hands in their respective pockets. They were wandering aimlessly for a whole of five minutes when Zayn broke the silence. “You hungry? There’s a diner nearby. They make mean burgers.”  
“Sure.” 

They didn’t have the _talk_ while in the diner. Niall was too busy having foodgasm and Zayn was busy being mesmerized by the sounds the blonde was making. They were downright obscene and shouldn’t be made in public places because Zayn was sure that soon, he was going to be arrested for indecent exposure (he was filling up and he might not be able to stop himself from molesting Niall).  
“Uh, Niall?”  
“Yes?”  
“You mind toning down the moaning?”  
Niall blushed and said, “Okay. Sorry. Just, the food’s really good.”  
Zayn wanted to jump him, right then and there. But he wasn’t an exhibitionist and he didn’t want to be detained. And, well, he isn’t sure Niall still likes him. It’s been two years after all. Niall may have already moved on. He may already have a boyfriend. 

_Bloody hell_. Zayn didn’t even consider that. What if Niall was avoiding him because he’s already with someone else? 

*** 

When they were done eating, Zayn insisted paying for their food. And after a while, Niall gave up arguing because if Zayn wanted to pay, then fine. Whatever suits him. They stepped out of the diner minutes later and walked some more, with no clear destination in mind. 

They ended up sitting by a riverbank. 

Typically, Zayn who earlier, was eager to talk, suddenly found himself unable to think of anything to say. Not that he didn’t have anything to say. He did. Quite a lot, to be honest. It’s just, he found himself trapped in this dilemma where he’s plagued with the inability to form rational or coherent thought now that he’s experiencing the exact same situation he’s been rehearsing for, practically a million times, in the last seven hundred days or so. 

Then, he remembered that last thought he had while they were eating at the diner. God. He’s probably annoying the shit out of Niall and what if his boyfriend is lurking around waiting for Zayn to make a pass at the blonde and then proceed to hammer him into oblivion because he had the nerve to touch Niall? 

That thought sent him saying, _chanting_ sorry. Oh God I'm sorry until Niall forced him to stop saying sorry already and looked at him like he lost his marbles.  
Bewildered, the blonde asked, “why are you apologizing, Zayn?”  
“I-I well, I realized I was clearly bothering you with the insistent calling and all. I just wanted to talk, you know. Then it dawned on me that you must have a boyfriend and he wouldn’t be too happy with me stalking you—“  
“You said you weren’t stalking me.”  
“I’m not. Honestly. It sort of looks like that though, doesn’t it? With all the calls and the uh… chance bookshop encounter.”  
A pause. Then, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
Zayn let out a relieved sigh. Right. Good. Zayn was probably going to kill himself someday from overthinking.  
Niall, clearly uncomfortable with the silence, started to say something when Zayn interrupted, “No. Niall. I get to talk first this time, okay? And then, I promise I’ll let you say your piece later.” 

The blonde nodded. 

*** 

He didn’t know how to begin this. As in he had no idea how to not make this more awkward than it already is. Because that’s what it is right now. Painfully and embarrassingly awkward. He’s sitting rather stiffly on mostly moist soil, the person he’s been pining for since high school a few inches away from him and it’s still and silent but not calm. He could hear his heart pounding so hard and he thinks may be he shouldn’t have been so rash after all. 

But he has been waiting for this moment to happen for ages. And he is not supposed to be talking himself out of it. He was just taken by surprise because when he went out for a walk this afternoon, he hadn’t exactly factored in “forcing Niall to talk after accidentally walking in on his workplace” in his itinerary. 

Soon, the internal dialogue began: _Do I start with I like you a lot? Or maybe something like would you stop running away from me?_ that finally led him to settle on, “I can’t believe what you did in the locker room that day.”  
Niall bit his lip as he turned crimson. He opened his mouth to say something when Zayn held up a hand to stop him, “I get dibs at talking, remember?”  
The blonde nodded and closed his mouth. 

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” he continued. “I just wasn’t expecting it, you know? Because how could you like me? We’ve never even talked before that day. We’ve never been in a class together. Never in the same club or sport. Just never in the same place at the same time. At least not for long stretches of time, like, I dunno. I get ten minutes at most to see you. Like, we were just never given a chance to interact and—” 

As Zayn continued to talk, Niall was becoming redder and redder because he realized that _oh my god. Zayn is right. I must have looked like a proper creep and what am I doing with my life? Honestly? How could I even think to do that? How can I just barge in his life, in that sweaty and foul-smelling room and tell him I like him that damn much?_

“—everything’s just so unfair because I like you a lot and it was agonizing to only see you for a few minutes each day and you went and did that thing that you did and I couldn’t believe it and I was just so happy but then I guess you took my shock as …something else and the next thing I knew, you were out of the locker room. And you wouldn’t even look at me during the days that followed. And just fuck. It hurt. And then I saw you walking down the street two years later and I thought I was over you but apparently I wasn’t and I just…I need to be the one to do the confessing this time, Niall. So, here I am and there you are and I can’t even remember half the stuff I’m saying because I’m still working on how I’m going to tell you that I’ve spent this whole time trying to forget you but I can’t and I want you, I still do and would you please go out with me and shit, I hope you still like me because I’m going to stab myself right here if it turned out that you’re over me and I’m alone in this and I’m just being really stupid,” he finished lamely. 

Niall was glad he was sitting because he might have fallen into the river if he wasn’t. Because whoa. _What the hell just happened?_ He couldn’t remember half the things Zayn said either not because he wasn’t listening, he was. He just got stuck between the _I like you_ and the _I want you_ and _I want to go out with you_ bits.  
And as he looked at Zayn who was looking back at him expectantly, he realized that it was his turn to talk. So he talked. 

He talked about how he’s seen Zayn during that first football game when they were just freshmen and how he became immediately infatuated with him. Because he was just graceful and powerful and tough and delicate all at the same time. And how he’s so beautiful and gorgeous and hot and dangerous. He talked about how he was always praying and hoping that they’d get at least a class together and how disappointed he was when he realizes, at the end of every first meeting for every single subject that, no, he isn’t sharing this one with Zayn either. 

And then it was Zayn’s turn to talk again. And he told Niall about how he liked Liam and then one day, he just couldn’t care less about the fact that his heart should be broken over the fact that Liam’s straight because there’s this blonde. This blonde whom he’s never even talked to his entire life. This blonde with the Irish brogue that made his knees go weak and made his heart dangerously close to bursting out of his chest. This blonde who was suddenly monopolizing his every waking moment and his thoughts. This blonde who stood in front of him and fearlessly said all the words that Zayn himself could not say. This blonde whom he let ran away that first time. The blonde whom he hopes isn’t going to run away this time. 

Niall smiled his thousand megawatt smile at Zayn (who only marginally managed not to swoon). “I won’t if you treat me dinner.”  
“We just ate, Niall.”  
“Yeah. But I was nervous and so, I didn’t get to eat properly.”  
“You were having food-related orgasm in there, Niall. How could that be nervous and not getting to eat properly?” he asked playfully. Niall just shrugged.  
It didn’t matter anyway, Zayn was just so happy that he could buy Niall an entire restaurant if he could. But he couldn’t afford it so instead, he laughed as he said, “Just tell me where you want to eat. You can order as much as you like.” 

Which is how they ended up in Nando’s, where the blonde proceeded to order almost half the menu that Zayn thought it was for the two of them. When Niall actually glared at him, _these are mine. Order your own food._ Zayn just simultaneously gaped and mentally keeled over because Niall is just that adorable. 

*** 

It’s almost 8 in the evening when they finally finally finished eating and Zayn offered to accompany Niall home. 

“Just so you know, I’m living with my two insufferable yet wonderful best friends and if they’re at home, which they probably are, they’d want to see you because uh…never mind,” Niall said.  
“Actually, I wouldn’t mind meeting them, Niall. But, pray tell me why they actually want to see me?” Zayn teased.  
“Because I’ve been infatuated with you for the longest time? Also, I might or might not have whined and pined for you during the entirety of our high school lives and they may or may not have been annoyed by said whining and pining. And…and because I think they’re going to want to hear the whole story of how I ended up going home with you when I’ve been avoiding your calls for the last five days.”  
“Speaking of which, that’s really cruel of you, Ni.”  
“I was scared, okay?” Niall said defensively. “I thought I was doing us both a favor.” 

When Zayn didn’t say anything, Niall plowed on. “Also, the whole thing freaked me out. Like, I’ve been trying so hard to get past you and what I feel for you and just when I was making progress you show up in my life again. And then you shattered my preconceived notions when, instead of acting like a normal person and ignoring me, you went and hugged me and you have to make it worse by saying it’s good to see me. Jesus. Were you trying to kill me?” 

Zayn stopped walking and headed over to a lone bench by the sidewalk. He sat down on it and motioned for Niall to come over and sit beside him. When Niall was seated, Zayn looked at him and smiled. “Is it alright if I hold your hand?”  
Niall smiled back and glided his right hand to Zayn’s left. Zayn looked away as he entwined their fingers. “I’m sorry that you thought you were making us both a favor by shunning me. Honestly, it did hurt. But, I can understand why you thought you needed to do it.” He tightened his hold on Niall’s hand and looked him in the eye. “Just don’t do it again, yeah?”  
“I won’t. I don’t think I can, actually. Not now that…erm…you know…I mean. Yeah.”  
Zayn laughed. “Yes, Niall, I know. Although it would be good if you could voice it out. I’d like to hear it from you.”  
“M’not going to push you away. Not now that I know you, well, you like me too. Because it would be a completely moronic thing to do that and I want to keep you around for as long as I can. I mean, for as long as you want to be with me.”  
Instead of answering, Zayn let go of Niall’s hand and twisted the upper part of his body so he could face him. Niall did the same. “I have this sudden urge to kiss you, Niall. I mean, I know we haven’t even been together for what, two hours? But I’ve liked you for so long and part of me is still scared that this is all a dream and if that’s the case, I want to at least be able to kiss you before I wake up.”  
There was a moment of silence where the two of them stared at each other. Then Niall asked, “Zayn?”  
“Yes, Niall?”  
“When will you get to the kissing part?”  
Zayn laughed as he held the blonde’s face with both hands. “Now, Ni.” And he brought their faces closer and closer until their lips met. 

The kiss was warm and soft and it was nice but Niall wanted more. So much more. So he pulled away, “Surely, Zayn, you can do better than that?” he smirked. 

Zayn smiled, “you’d be surprised at how good I am, Niall. It’s just, we’re in a public place and I really would rather not get arrested.” 

“Oh,” Niall blushed. “Sorry. I sort of forgot.”  
Zayn pecked his lips once more and stood up, offering his hands so the blonde can hoist himself up. “We better get going. It’s getting pretty late.” 

When they reached the apartment, Niall took out his keys and fumbled for a while before he found the right one. He was about to insert the key on the knob when the door suddenly opened and he came face to face with Harry. “Niall where have you—oh. Uh. Hello, Zayn.”  
“Harry.” Zayn nodded.  
“I’m just going to take out the garbage,” Harry said as he held his hand up to show them the trash bag.  
“Okay, Haz.” Niall said. 

Niall was barely in the threshold when Louis emerged from the living room, probably looking for Harry, and spotted the blonde. “Niall! What happened? You’re home later than usual. And, where are the stuff I told you to buy from the store?”  
“Fuck. Forgot about that, Lou. Tomorrow, I swear.”  
“I specifically timed calling you just before your shift ends so you wouldn’t forget, Ni. What have you been—oh. Zayn Malik. Welcome to our humble abode. Do come in.” Louis said as he raised an eyebrow at Niall, a gesture that meant _you’re going to have to tell me what happened. In detail. As soon as you’re able._ He turned back to Zayn, “I’d offer you some tea but Niall here forgot to go to the store to replenish our supply.”  
“S’alright. I think it’s partially my fault he wasn’t able to buy some,” Zayn said as Louis led them to the sitting room. “Have you guys eaten? I can have Haz heat up some of the pasta we had for dinner.”  
“It’s fine, Lou. Zayn and I already ate,” Niall replied.  
“Yeah. I think Niall ate enough to get him by for a few days at least,” Zayn piped up as he looked at Niall fondly.  
“You’d think that, would you? Alas, Niall’s appetite is something else entirely,” Harry said as he came up behind Louis.  
“It’s like a vacuum cleaner, really. Only, he tends to devour everything edible in sight instead of dust bunnies.” Was what Louis said as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend’s embrace. 

Zayn can’t help but smile at the charming couple in front of him. He knew they’ve been together for years and even now, the love they have for each other is as palpable as that day he first saw them. He wished he and Niall could be like that…someday. Hopefully. But right now, it’s really getting late and he has a class in the morning and it’s likely that Niall has too. 

“I should go. It’s going to be a long walk from here to my flat so yeah. Louis, Harry, I guess I’ll see you around.” The couple nodded at him as Zayn turned and walked towards the door.  
Niall trudged behind him. “Why don’t you take a cab, Z?”  
“It’s fine. I like to walk.”  
“Sure?”  
“Sure I’m sure.” He smiled at the Niall. “But before I leave,” he turned 180 degrees and his expression turned serious as he continued, “I need to know what this makes us, Ni. I mean, would you like to see me again? Are we—can we be together? Or is it too fast? Do you need more time?”  
Niall cleared his throat. “Well, I…I yeah. I’d like to see you, of course I do. I will always want that. And, about the what this makes us part, I think after this afternoon’s revelations…is it, can we…I want…just. This is sort of embarrassing but I want…” he trailed off as his ears turned pink. 

Zayn bit his lip because this is just priceless and he wanted to hug Niall so hard and never let him go. In the end though, he decided to end the blonde’s misery, “Will you be my boyfriend, Niall?”  
“Yes!” Niall shouted as he catapulted himself into Zayn who only barely managed to open his arms so he could catch his (now) boyfriend. Zayn tightened his hold on Niall as the latter burrowed his head further into his neck. They stayed like that for who knows how long before he reluctantly let go. 

“I really should go, Ni. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He said as he disentangled himself from the embrace and held Niall’s shoulders so he could look at him.  
“I got to be at the shop after my class. I’ll be done by—“  
“Five? I know,” Zayn smirked. “Unless you want to stand by what you said earlier, what time does the shop close anyway?”  
“Ten. And how long are you going to hold that over me?”  
“A while.”  
“I’m sorry. I was caught off guard and was compelled to lie about what time I get off so I didn’t have to talk to you.”  
Zayn pecked his lips. “You’re forgiven. I’ll be there by five.”  
“And I’ll be waiting,” Niall smiled. “Let me know when you get home, yeah?”  
“I will.” 

***  
Over the next few weeks, they developed a routine. 

They’d meet after Niall’s shift, eat and talk and ask each other questions, among other things. As Zayn got to know more about his Irish boyfriend, he can’t help but fall in love a bit more. 

One particular afternoon, Niall had a sudden craving for something sweet and Zayn steered them in a coffee shop that sells these _amazing cakes and pastries, hun. I’m sure you’d like them._

“Okay. Last question for today, Niall,” Zayn said as he sipped his coffee.  
Niall swallowed the last of his cake slice as he said, “Right. So, this has been bothering me for a while and I just need to get this out. Okay?” At Zayn’s nod, he continued, “why are you with me? I mean, I know we sort of talked about it that first day. It’s just, what is it that you actually like about me? Can’t be all about the face, can it? Not that I’m not a looker because I totally am.” He said as he smiled mischievously.  
Zayn laughed. “You’re a catch, babe. No doubt about that. As for why I’m with you? I don’t know. I mean, I guess I liked you back then because you were a mystery. Like, who’s this pale boy with bleached blonde hair and clear blue eyes with a loud laugh and poor coordination skills?”  
“I’ll have you know that I have perfect control of my body. Except for when you were around,” Niall huffed.  
“Well, I know that now. Anyway, it’s what made me…attracted to you. Then, you went and did that thing you did and you were so brave and cute and I just had to have you, you know?”  
“Go on, Z.”  
“But I can’t because I’ve hurt you when I just stood there and looked at you. In my defense, I was shocked.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“And then fast forward to a few weeks ago when I saw you walking down the street and all these feelings came rushing back and I just wanted you to give me a chance to talk. And then we did talk and every day I find out things about you that makes me just want to have this, you, for as long as I can.”  
Niall reached out and clasped Zayn’s hands in his own. “I want this too.”  
“Ni. I still have my last question.”  
“What is it?”  
“Will you play something for me? I haven’t heard you play your guitar.”  
“Okay.” 

So they left the shop and went to Niall’s (and LouisandHarry’s) apartment. Zayn sat on the couch as Niall went to retrieve his guitar. 

“What do you want me to play?”  
“Whatever you feel like playing’s fine.”  
Niall thought for a while and then. “Got it.” He started strumming and then,

>   
>  “The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>  Stop me and steal my breath.  
>  And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>  Never revealing their depth.  
>  Tell me that we belong together,  
>  Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
>  I'll be captivated,  
>  I'll hang from your lips,  
>  Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.
> 
> I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>  I'll be love's suicide  
>  I'll be better when I'm older,  
>  I'll be the greatest fan of your life.
> 
> And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>  As we lie awake in my bed.  
>  You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>  My love is alive and not dead.  
>  Tell me that we belong together.  
>  Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
>  I'll be captivated,  
>  I'll hang from your lips,  
>  Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above”  
> 

“How’s that?” he asked as he carefully put his guitar down and looked expectantly at Zayn.  
Zayn, who at the moment can’t seem to locate his voice, pressed forward and kissed Niall so hard they fell on the couch, Niall beneath him. When they finally parted, Niall breathlessly asked, “does that mean you liked it?”  
“I loved it.” Then he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

***  
Several months into their relationship, the couple had their routine down to a t. 

They’d meet almost every afternoon at Niall’s workplace and then go to the apartment he shares with Louis and Harry to do some homework and a lot of cuddling and kissing. Then, they’d watch some crap telly while they wait for Harry’s latest culinary masterpiece or, when he’s not in the mood to cook, they all order whatever they’re in the mood for while they watch whatever movie Louis wants to watch (and nobody dares argue with Louis because he’s Louis). Some nights, Liam and Dani would join them, and Niall likes those nights because Dani gets to pick the movie and she picks the good ones. 

At around ten in the evening, Zayn would excuse himself to leave and Niall would walk him to the door and they will make out for a good fifteen minutes. Then, Zayn would reluctantly let his boyfriend go because it’s getting really late then and he doesn’t want to be the reason said boyfriend wouldn’t get enough sleep. 

Today, however, Zayn wants to not follow the routine. Not that he’s sick of it because he isn’t. He loves it. He’d love it even if routine meant watching crap telly and doing homework he didn’t really want to do if it means he gets to spend time with Niall. As long as it’s got Niall in it, routine’s more than fine. 

But it didn’t mean he can’t want to do other things, right? Or deviate a little. Which is why he found himself asking his boyfriend, as they leave the vicinity of the Book Lovers’ Capital, “Babe, how ‘bout we go to my place this time? Just for a change,” to which Niall just smiled and nodded his assent. 

An hour later, Niall was in Zayn’s living room, sitting cross-legged on Zayn’s lone couch, crouched over his homework and holding a pen in his hand while nibbling its cap. Zayn sat beside him and he meant to finish some of his work too but he got distracted because, well, he can’t help it if his boyfriend’s just that cute. 

“Zayn, stop staring.”  
“…”  
“Zayn.”  
“Move in with me.”  
“What?” Niall put down his book and papers on the coffee table and turned to stare at his boyfriend.  
“Move in—“  
“I heard it the first time. I mean, why so sudden?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it for weeks now, actually.”  
“Is that why you asked me to come here today?”  
“I wasn’t planning on asking you today, no. I just wanted to show you the place. Wanted you to be comfortable, familiar.”  
“Then why’d you ask me anyway?”  
“I couldn’t help it. I mean, I’ve imagined you sitting here a dozen times and then I see it for real and you just look like…you belong. Here. With me. And I want to be around you all the time. Also, it kind of hurts when I have to leave your place at night when I badly want to stay. I’d like to wake up each morning to the sight of you. I’m too addicted to you, Niall. I can’t think straight when I’m not with you. I—“  
“Okay.”  
“—mean I understand if you don’t—what?”  
“I said okay. I mean, I think it’s about time I let Harry and Louis have their own place, you know? And I like the idea of waking up next to you every day.”  
Zayn looked adoringly at Niall. “I love you.”  
“You do?”  
“Do you?”  
“Do I what? Love you?”  
“Well?”  
“I do. I love you so much.” 

*** 

That night, when they told Harry and Louis that Niall is moving out of the house and moving in with Zayn, Louis sighed dramatically and said, “Our little Nialler’s all grown up and moving out.” He then turned to look at Zayn, “Malik, you hurt him and I’m cutting off your eyelashes. And your balls.”  
“I’m cutting them off myself if I hurt him, Louis,” Zayn answered.  
“Just take care of each other, yeah? And, we should still all hang out at least once a week,” Harry said.  
“We will, Haz.” Niall said as he moved in to hug his best friends. “Thank you for putting up with me all this time.”  
“It’s what best friends do, Nialler.” 

Niall went to his room to gather the things he’d need for uni tomorrow and some clothes (he'll gather all his other stuff during the weekend) as Zayn waited for him.  
Later that night, as they lie on the bed that used to be just Zayn’s but is now _theirs_ , Zayn asked, “how do you feel, love?” 

Niall smiled at him and said, “I’ve never been better.” 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this part, thank you very much for reading! :)
> 
> Also, this work is unbeta'ed and all mistakes are mine.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes. :)


End file.
